Appelvacht's en Avondpoot's fanfiction/ De reis naar De Rode Bergen/ Het verhaal 4
HOOFDSTUK 24 (door Appelvacht) Mosstreep keek rond door het kamp van de RivierClan. Nog steeds zat ze in de SterrenClan, met al haar dode familie en vrienden. 'Mama!' hoorden ze opeens. 'Rookkit! Bladkit!' het waren Mosstreeps dode jongen. Ze rende naar hen toe en likte hen over hun kop. Ook Wenshart liep naar haar broer en zus toe. 'Zijn jullie mijn broer en zus?' vroeg ze verbaasd. Rookkit knikte. Hij was grijs, met een witte staart. Zijn zus Bladkit was cremekleurig. 'Ik ben zo blij.... dat ik bij jullie kan zijn. Maar Leeuwenpels zit in de problemen en wij kunnen hem niet zien.' Bladkit sprong naar voren. 'De Dood, is nep. Het is eigenlijk een levende nachtmerrie. Hij of zij was ook degene die de betoverde doodsbessen in jouw prooi heft gedaan.' Assepoots grijze vacht verscheen door de tunnel met een grote vis. Een oogverblindend licht verscheen en alle dode katten uit de RivierClan kwamen uit hun holen. 'Wat gebeurt er?' vroeg Hazelkit, een van Varenstrooms jongen. Alleen Mosstreep wist wat er gebeurde. 'Leeuwenpels, je kunt het!' schreeuwde ze. Toen verdween ze. 'Alles komt goed. Ze is weer terug in leven.' miauwde Rookkit tegen de SterrenClankatten. Dat was zo. Mosstreep was in een donkere grot, met Huppelkit en Leeuwenpels voor haar. Ze stond in een grote plas van bloed. Ze stond op het lijk van de Dood. 'Mosstreep!' riep Leeuwenpels. Ze deed een stap achteruit. Even dacht ze de moordlustige Leeuwenpels uit haar droom te zien maar dat was niet zo. Leeuwenpels stond recht voor haar. 'Wa....wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg ze verward. 'Wij hebben de Dood verslagen!' riep Huppelkit trots. Opeens verscheen er een schaduw om Leeuwenpels heen. 'Dachten jullie dat ik, De Dood, zo snel verslagen kon worden? Dat had je mis. Nu neem ik het lichaam van deze dwaze kat.' zei de Dood. De schaduw die Leeuwenpels omsingelde ging in zijn lichaam, en zijn ogen werden zo rood als bloed. 'In de val!' hoorden Huppelkit en Mosstreep een patrouille van de Stam der Zandstormen roepen.'Wij werkten al samen met de Dood voordat jullie kwamen.' Leeuwenpels keek de patrouille razend aan. 'Ik heb jullie hulp niet nodig, sufferds! Ik ben De Dood, en ik heb geen hopeloze hulpjes nodig! Ga achter Buizerdvacht en Vlinder aan. Dat is mijn bevel.' De patrouille knikte en renden bang weg. Nu was Mosstreep alleen, met De Dood en Huppelkit. Leeuwenpels wendde zich tot hen. 'Nu zal ik jullie goede herrineringen laten verdwijnen, zodat je alleen nog maar verdriet, dood en angst kent.' Mosstreep trilde. Leeuwenpels' tanden waren zo groot als die van een leeuw, en ze waren vies met bloed. Hij sprong op haar af, een beet haar. 'Nu gaat hij al mijn goede herrineringen wissen,' dacht Mosstreep. 'Ik moet proberen die goede herrineringen niet te vergeten!' ze dacht een haar eerste nest jongen. Wenskit, Bladkit en Rookkit. Maar al gauw was ze het vergeten. het enige waar ze aan kon denken was haar verdriet nog voor de reis, toen ze ruzie had met Leeuwenpels. Of toen haar naamloze kit werd meegenomen door een havik. De nare herrinerigen vulde haar hoofd, en ze viel neer. Leeuwenpels, of de Dood, keek haar aan met een duivelse grijns. 'En nu jij, kit!' grauwde hij tegen Huppelkit. 'Papa, waarom beet je mama?' vroeg Huppelkit. 'Papa? Ik ben je vader niet! En nu ga ik je goede herrineringen laten verdwijnen!' Terwijl Mosstreep luisterde naar het gesprek, bloedde ze hevig. Leeuwenpels had een grote wond op haar hoofd veroorzaakt. Mosstreep kreunde terwijl ze probeerde op te staan. Ze zag dat De Dood Huppelkit in haar staart beet. 'Au!' schreeuwde Huppelkit. 'Mama, help me!' Mosstreep racete naar haar jong toe. 'Dit gaat me niet lukken.' dacht ze. 'Ik kon wenshart, Varenstroom, Hazelkit, Bladkit en Rookkit ook niet redden.' Maar het lukte haar wel. Leeuwenpels was opgehouden met bijten. Alleen was een deel van Huppelkits staart wel afgebeten. 'Nyaargh! Hoe kun je! Maar ik heb wel gewonnen. Jullie kennen geen hoop, blijdschap, of dat soort dingen meer! En nu is het tijd om dood te gaan.' Mosstreep pakte Huppelkit snel op en sprintte weg, door de woestijn. Maar het was geen woesijn meer. Het was weer een paradijs, net zoals vroeger. 'Ik ben tenminste blij dat ik, nee wij de woestijn gered hebben.' murmelde Mosstreep. Dat was haar enige blije herrinnering. Ze rende zo hard als ze kon, met de Dood op haar hielen, richting de ravijn waar Leeuwenpels bijna was verdronken. Mosstreep bungelde aan de rand van de ravijn, met Huppelkit in haar bek. 'Help!' schreeuwde Huppelkit. Voor de ravijn bleef Leeuwenpels staan. 'Wat? Dood die Mosstreep en haar dwaze vachtbal.' Wat de Dood ook probeerde, Leeuwenpels' lichaam bewoog niet. 'Ik dood mijn partner en jong niet!' hoorde ze de stem van Leeuwenpels, en niet die van De Dood. Toen, ging Leeuwenpels zichzelf verwonden. 'Wyaaargh! Nee, Nee!' riep de Dood. Een zwarte wolk ging uit Leeuwenpels' lichaam. Haar partner was bevrijd. 'Leeuwenpels! Je weet niet wat de dood heeft gedaan.' miauwde ze sip nadat Leeuwenpels haar had bevrijd. 'Ik heb geen goede herinneringen meer. Ik ken alleen maar verdriet, haat en angst.' 'Ik ook.' miauwde Huppelkit. HOOFDSTUK 25 (door Avondpoot) Leeuwenpels voelde het juist nog erger. Hij voelde niets meer. Hij voelde geen blijdschap, maar ook geen angst of pijn. Hij was vanbinnen verlamd."Jullie hebben de dood niet eens echt gezien." Miauwde hij zachtjes. Mosstreep klom over de rand van de kloof omhoog, en dropte Huppelkit op de grond. Leeuwenpels voelde een flits van pijn toen hij weer een angstaaval kreeg, en zijn ogen werden nog kleurlozer dan daarnet."Ik word verscheurd vanbinnen!" jammerde hij. Hij voelde weer een angstvlaag, en het beeld kwam weer omhoog. Mosstreep keek hem vol afschuw aan, ze keek naar zijn ogen die ooit prachtig blauw waren geweest, ze liet haar blik over zijn gouden vacht glijden, die nu meer op bruin leek."Het is te laat. Varenstroom is dood..." Hij voelde hoe hij wou huilen, maar hij kon het niet meer. Hij kon niets meer. In plaats daarvan was er leegte, en hij wilde dat hij zou sterven. Toen schoot er weer een flits door hem heen."We kunnen de dood niet verjagen! Hij blijft! er moeten katten sterven en daarom is hij er!" Hij voelde hoe zijn laatste kracht wegebde en een vreemde...niets zich over hem verspreidde."Dat monster was De Dood niet!" Jammerde Mosstreep. Maar opeens schoot Leeuwenpels blik naar iets achter haar, en duistere wolk die langzaam vorm aannam. De levende nachtmerrie was er. En hij kwam hem halen."Waar kijk je naar, Leeuwenpels?!" Mosstreep keek met grote angstogen naar zijn gezicht. Zij kon de Dood niet zien, want hij kwam niet voor haar."Hij komt." Zijn stem was niet meer dan een fluistering."Hij komt me halen." Mosstreep's ogen werden gigantisch."Nee!" Schreeuwde ze. Toen Leeuwenpels haar in de ogen keek zag hij een glimpje hoop, alsof er nog iets over was van haar goede herinneringen."Je bestaat nog." Murmelde hij. Hij sloot zijn ogen, en legde zijn poten op de Parel, die hij sindsdien altijd bij zich had. Er flitsten vele wazige beelden voorbij, maar hij wist dat Mosstreep ze wel nog zou kunnen zien. Hij rukte al zijn laatste, goede gedachtes die hij diep verborgen had gehouden naar buiten. Het moest. Het waren gedachtes van toen ze nog klein waren. Hoe hij een huilende Moskit troostte, hoe ze aan het stoeien waren voor het leerlingenhol en hoe ze op de reis een onderwater gevecht hadden geouden, met bubbels en felblauw, lauw water dat wit bruiste. En dan was het weg. Verdwenen in de Parel van de Sterren."Raak hem aan." Miauwde hij toonloos. Mosstreep keek hem angstig aan, maar legde haar poten nu op de Parel. Er scheen even een frisse bries uit te waaien die Mosstreep's vacht omver blies, en dan liet ze de Parel los, net als Leeuwenpels die met ogen zonder iris naar het niets staarde. Zijn herinneringen waren weg. Allemaal. En nu bleef alleen het beeld van de Dood nog over. Hij kon niet meer huilen, of pijn voelen, of liefde en verdriet en blijdschap en trots en walging...Mosstreep keek hem aan, en dan begon ze te huilen. Ze huilde van dankbaarheid en verdriet dat hij zijn laatste goede gevoelens aan haar had gegeven. En hij wou het ook doen. Maar dat kon hij niet. Want er was niets meer. Zijn ziel was kapot gemaakt. Mosstreep omhelsde hem, nog steeds huilend, en murmelde lieve woordjes tegen hem die hij niet eens kon verstaan. Huppelkit keek hem huilend aan. En doordat Mosstreep's gevoelens terug waren, waren die van haar jong dat ook. Hij herinnerde zich nog één iets, iets wat Steenspreker had gezegd. De ogen zijn de spiegel van de ziel. En zijn ogen zonder iris vertelden genoeg. Maar toen schoot er een flitsje door hem heen. En hij deed iets wat hij nooit meer had kunnen doen, hij sprak."Zorg voor de kittens..." Fluisterde hij hees."Leeuw...en...pels?!" Hij verstond bijna niet wat Mosstreep zei."Noem het katertje Leeuwkit... naar... mij..." Mosstreep keek hem huilend aan."N-nee!!!!!!!" Schreeuwde ze. Tranen stroomden van haar wangen op zijn vacht."Ik ben moe.... Ik heb in deze wereld niets meer..te doen..." zijn stem klonk vreemd."Nee Leeuwenpels! Je hebt wel nog iets te doen!!!" En Mosstreep vertelde alles."Ze haalde al haar herinneringen naar boven. Van toen ze een jonkie was in de kraamkamer tot de Dood haar doodsbessen voerde. Alles. En Leeuwenpels kon het bijna niet verstaan. Aleen het laatste. Ik hou van jou... Dat klonk glashelder, en het leek zich door zijn hele kop te verspreiden, tot het zijn ogen bereikte. Die werden traag en lichtjes terug zeeblauw. En dan werd zijn vacht langzaam weer warm, en zijn staarttopje bewoog even, en hij leek te ontwaken uit zijn inwendige verlamming."Aaaah, dat voelt goed..." Verzuchtte hij op gewone toon. Zijn ogen waren weer normaal, en zijn vacht voelde lekker warm aan, en voor het eerst was hij zich bewust van Mosstreep die hem ongelovig aankeek."Je méént het?!" Riep ze."Ik heb hier een waterval zitten huilen en nu ga jij zeggen dat het goed voelt?!" Ze schonk hem een waterig glimlachje."Hee, iedereen mag zich toch eens goed voelen?!" Hij kneep zijn ogen halfdicht, er lag een speelse grijns op zijn mond. Maar toen kwam de levende nachtmerrie, en nu kon iedereen hem zien. En voor het eerst vroeg Leeuwenpels zich iets af."Ja eigenlijk, Dood, hoe kan je eigenlijk zien als je geen ogen hebt?" Vroeg hij brutaal. De Dood leek uit het veld geslagen. En toen schoot Leeuwenpels een nog leukere vraag te binnen."Wat eet je? En waar doe je je behoefte?" Vroeg hij gretig. De dood stond daar met zijn mond vol tanden, dan verpulverde hij tot as en die aswolk vloog mee met de bries."Leeuwenpels!" Schaterde Mosstreep."Moest je dat echt vragen?!" Tranen van de pret stroomden over haar wangen."Wat?!" Miauwde Leeuwenpels verontwaardigd."Hij moet toch érgens zijn behoefte doen?!" Hij voelde zich weer helemaal de oude, en het beeld van de Nachtmerrie was verdwenen in de vergetelheid. Huppelkit dartelde vrolijk rond."Dt was héérlijk!" Piepte ze."Ik wil ook zo veel van iemand houden!" Haar oogjes schitterden. HOOFDSTUK 26 (door Appelvacht) Een last viel van Mosstreeps schouders. Ze had haar blije herinneringen eindelijk terug. 'Weet je wel wat je hedaan hebt?' vroeg Mosstreep lachend, wijzend naar de grote wond op haar hoofd. 'Je hebt mijn staart eraf gebeten!' giechelde Huppelkit. 'Heey!' Het was Buizredvacht! 'Waar was jij gebleven toen ik de grot inging?' Buizerdvacht leek zich te schamen. 'Gegijzeld door een patrouille van de Stam der Zandstormen.' Vlinder en Leeuwkit, Woestijnkit en Tornadokit kwamen ook aamrennen. 'Gaan we nu naar die Clan?' vroeg Leeuwkit met grote oogjes. Vlinder knikte. 'Ik sta te popelen mijn familie te ontmoeten!' Na vele reizen waren de katten bij het meer aangekomen. 'Hier gaan we wonen!' riep Woestijnkit. 'Kijk! De grootste kuil die ik ooit heb gezien!'' '' 'Die kuil was het meer. Een klein plasje was er nog over. Kittens en oudsten zouden daar nooit kunnen komen. 'Leg de parel in de plas, Leeuwenpels.' miauwde Buizerdvacht plechtig. 'Ja.' De katten gingen in een kringetje rond het plasje staan. Leeuwenpels legde de parel erin. Stilte. Niemand durfte een woord te zeggen. Mosstreep bleef staan, vlak bij haar kittens. het had een paar dagen geduurd voordat haar hoop, blijschap en enthousiasme terug kwamen. Toen, begon de grond te schudden. 'Ja! Het is gelukt! Mosstreep en Vlinder pakten ieder twee kittens op en renden zo snel als ze konden naar boven. Opeens sprong er allemaal water uit de grond, zo het meer in. Buizerdvacht en Leeuwenpels speelden in het water. Het duurde niet lang voordat Mosstreep en haar jongen het water in sprongen. 'Kom dan, Vlinder! Het is heerlijk!' Na wat geaarzel sloop Vlinder het water in. 'Het is kou.....leuk!' riep ze. Na een paar uurtjes in het water gespeeld te hebben, namen de katten afscheid van Buizerdvacht. 'Moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten, Buizerdvacht.' miauwde Leeuwenpels tegen zijn vriend. Buizerdvacht boog zijn kop, en liep stilletjes weg. 'Kom, we gaan jullie het kamp laten zien!' riep Mosstreep tegen Vlinder en de kittens. De rivier stroomde. De beekjes en poelen waren vol met water. Het kamp was niet ver meer. 'Mosstreep? Leeuwenpels?' vroeg Mosselster verbaasd toen de zeven katten in het kamp waren. 'Van wie zijn die kittens?' Mosstreep en Leeuwenpels glimlachte. 'De onze. Dit zijn je kleinkinderen!' Glittervacht strompelde de kraamkamer uit, en keek vlinder aan. 'Je komt me bekend voor.' miauwde ze. 'Ik ben Vlinder.' miauwde Vlinder. 'Vlinder?! Vlinderkit! Je leeft!' Streepkit liep achter zijn moeder de kraamkamer uit. 'Hoi!' miauwde hij tegen Tornadokit, die begon te blozen. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zoch verzamelen onder de Hogesteen voor een Clanvergadering!' Mosselsters roep galmde door het kamp. 'Onze verdwenen krijgers zijn terug! Mosstreeps kittens waren geboren op hun reis om de Clans te redden. Mosstreep wordt dus nu Moederkat. Ook is Glittervachts verloren kit, Vlinder, terug. Vanaf nu zal zij bekend staan als Vlinderoog.' 'Vlinderoog! Vlinderoog! Vlinderoog!' Mosstreep ging haar kittens in de kraamkamer installeren. 'De reis was moeilijk. Mijn blije herinneringen waren gewist door de Dood.' vertelde ze Glittervacht. 'Oh ja. Wensharts lijk is nog niet begraven voor het geval dat jullie terugkeerden.' Mosstreep knikte dankbaar. Het lijk van haar dochter lag net buiten het kamp. Op haar vacht waren dezelfde krassen als op de Parel. 'Die Parel is eigenlijk de Parel van De Dood. Maar als je de Parel weet te stelen, wordt hij weer de Parel van de Sterren.' hoorde ze Wenshart fluisteren in haar hoofd. EINDPROLOOG (door Avondpoot) Leeuwenpels keek trots naar zijn jongen."Ben je klaar?" Vroeg hij aan Huppelkit, het poesje knikte opgewonden. Leeuwenpels voelde een warmte die hij had sinds Mosstreep hem had gered van het niets. Zijn jongen gingen leerling worden! Hij sloot zijn ogen, alles was goed. Na de ceremonie ging hij naar Mosstreep."Ik hou zo veel van je.." Murmelde hij. Samen liepen ze naar de oever van de rivier, achter de bomen verderop ging de zon onder in een gloed van goud. Mosstreep leek te gloeien als een gouden zon. Haar ogen glinsterden als een beek waar zonlicht op schijnt. Hij keek haar een lang moment aan. Hij krulde zijn staart rond Mosstreep. De slanke poes keek hem liefdevol aan. Ze tekende een hartje in het zand. Leeuwenpels tekende er een cirkel in, die moest de Parel voorstellen. Mosstreep tekende een groot figuur rond het hart. leeuwenpels tekende een slanke vrouwtjeskat met vlekken. Mosstreep tekende dicht naast haar een gespierde gedaante. En leeuwenpels tekende kleine figuurtjes die aan het spelen waren. Mosstreep liet nog een poes verschijnen, ook een schildpadpoes zoals de andere. Leeuwenpels keek naar de katten waarmee hij die gevaarlijke reis had gemaakt. Herinneringen die hij zonder Mosstreep nooit meer zou gehad hebben stroomden naar boven, liefde, humor, vriendschap. Er waren zoveel goede dingen gebeurt. Maar ook slechte, en toen hij daar aan dacht schoot het beeld van de Nachtmerrie weer omhoog. Maar het was onduidelijk, en hij kon het gewoon wegwuiven. Hij sloot zijn ogen."Zin een een zwempartijdje?" Vroeg hij Mosstreep. De schildpadpoes knikte. Samen stonden ze op, en gleden in het door de zonsondergang verlichte water. Hij had al een jaar geen angstaanvallen meer gehad. Alles was goed.